


Day 073

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [73]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 073

Faith felt a presence closer than any she had felt in years. Not since the battle in the circle tower. Close enough to track across and touch. 

“Who goes there?”

“I am the belief in the inherent goodness of humankind. I am the anticipation of the coming dawn. Call me Faith,” She replied. 

“I am the answer to all those who cry out against oppression. I am the bane of the tyrants and the sadists. I am Justice!”

“I believe you.”

“You are as I am, bonded to a human, yet no demon?”

“I did not seek to enter this world, only to experience her unshaken belief. Even as death came to flame her she never lost hope that others would stand against the tide of evil and reshape the mortal world into a better place. I came to her then and together we saw her faith rewarded and hundreds of lives saved. I thought my purpose done, but there is more we can do. Was it the same for you?”

“No,” Justice replied. “I was drawn into this world against my will. Bound to a corps. When that body failed I had no way back to the Fade. But I had learned to appreciate the world of mortals. I had made… friends. Anders and I came together to fight a great injustice. We have made progress but not enough.”

“My host needs healing. She is dying and this time I cannot save her. You are no demon… I believe that to be true. Will you help us?”

“My host has formidable healing. We do not refuse any who are in need. To have the ability to help and to stand by is unjust.”

“I knew we could count on someone to help us.”

Faith felt the familiar waves of healing wash over them. The templars had made it difficult to access the Fade but she had kept her connection to Wynne and whatever Justice’s host did repaired any lingering damage.

“Faith?” Justice sounded almost tentative. “I believe I may require advice.”

“I am not Wisdom.”

“I require advice on a matter of faith. My host has doubts. He questions the cost of our mission and the value of the effort required. He has fear, and sometimes it outweighs his anger. I have no doubts, I have no fear I have only the drive to correct the injustice that has stained our hearts. I do not know how to counsel him.”

“What drove him to this course in the first place?”

“When we were apart I thought him cowardly and full of sloth. He had won his freedom but saw no reason to fight for the freedoms of others. When we bonded I learned that it was a lie he told himself to hide the fear and rage, a necessity for a mage to ward off demons. With me there to protect him he could let himself feel and what he felt was the cry of Justice. The empathy for all who were wronged as he was and a desire for the world to be better than it is.”

“Then remind him what those others face, remind him why it matters. And most importantly, let him believe that the two of you alone CAN make a difference. So many times the world has tipped on the actions of only a handful of people. He could be such a man if he chooses. Faith outlives the faithful and hope springs eternal from that font.”

“Thank you,” Justice said. “I shall renew his Faith in Justice. And in himself. I wish your host a speedy recovery. I sense she was struck by the same injustice we face, and that she struck a blow back in my name. I will keep Faith in yours.”

“Farewell Justice. I believe you can succeed.”


End file.
